


Legend of a Remnant.

by UNKNOWNO1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blake has a harem, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Oh god what im doing, Ozpin (RWBY) Lives, Ozpin is an (adoptive) father, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNKNOWNO1/pseuds/UNKNOWNO1
Summary: Legends. Tales of Heroes and Villains that Humans have passed from generation to generation, whichever be in the  form of tales to tell their children when it’s time to sleep, or from mouth to mouth as a rumor, Legends have become Humanities greatestform to pass knowledge and immortalize events that have marked history.From when Humanity, Born from Dust, was forced to fight for its survival against the onslaught of the Grimm, to the present day we’re the Kingdoms hold against the tide of darkness that threatened to swallow us all…In the world after the Great War, as the darkness attempts once more to finally crush it’s opponents, to finally be able to end its crusade against mankind…Is in times like this, when great heroes must rise to meet its challenge and to bring hope to Humanity once more…
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. The First Step

Ruby Rose was, in a word, nervous, not even a week ago, she had been attending to the Combat School of Signal, close to her home in Patch , but now, _(thanks to her being awesome and all!)_ she was attending Beacon Academy. Beacon, the most prestigious Combat Academy of Remnant! and she was invited by no one else than the headmaster in person!.

Honestly, it was all thanks to an incredible stroke of luck that she had been in the right place, at the right time to stop the robbery of that dust store, even more, it had been against Roman Torchwick, the wanted criminal! then it came the interrogation, the headmaster’s offer, telling her sister and dad... it all had happened too fast for her to catch a break.

But now, with her excitement cooling off a bit, it finally sunk in that she was now a fifteen year-old girl that had been moved in to an exclusive and renowned academy with people older than her by two years, and that she knew nobody there, excepting Yang of course, but still…

Then in the Bullhead one boy ends up _(almost…)_ throwing up in her shoes, the first person that she meets is mean to her, and then she explodes _(literally!)_ , it seemed that her life in Beacon was going to be bad from the start…

Luckily, the boy she met in the Bullhead _(which she accidentally nicknamed ‘Vomit Boy’)_ was an actual nice person to hang around _(even if he was a bit of a dork, it was fine, she a bit of one too…)_ , Jaune, his actual name _(‘-Ladies love it!’ ‘…Do they?’ ‘ …I-um, well, I hope they do!’)_ , and her were making their way towards the auditorium, and getting’ to know a bit of each other in the way.

‘’So… I’ve got this’’ She said, showing of her baby, Crescent Rose.

‘’Wow! …um, what is that?’’

‘’It’s a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe!’’ She said, proud of her Precious!

‘’ What? ’’

‘’It’s also a Gun!’’

‘’Wow’’ He said, now understanding the magnificence of her creation.

‘’So? What do you have?’’

‘’I-um… I’ve got this!’’ Then he showed me his ‘sword-and-shield’ combo _(it’s a family heirloom from the Great War!)_ , sadly, neither could transform in something awesome, the only thing that could change was his shield becoming portable-ish _(‘…But doesn’t it still weights the same?’ ‘Yes…’)_ , but still, it was cool!.

Then she mentioned being able to make weapons, which his answer at that was awe at that achievement, Crescent Rose was definitely something that no amateur could do, even he, without weapon making experience _(or even little weapon experience in general…)_ could see that.

Ruby then noticed something, about his weaponry, that he lacked any way to attack from the distance _(See? This is why guns are important!)_ , she, being the wanna-be-hero that she was, made an offer.

‘’Hey, do you want me to make you a weapon? a _gun-weapon_ , I mean.’’

Jaune still stuck at the idea that the fifteen year-old girl in front of him could make crazy (read: awesome) weapons, was taken by surprise by this. ‘’Huh…? Why? ’’

‘’Well, duh! you don’t seem to have any way of attacking from the distance, do you?’’ She explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but then again, this was Beacon, so in a way, it was.

‘’um, well, thank you, I guess?’’

‘’Don’t worry, I’ll make you the coolest weapon that you could ever see!’’

‘’ I, um, would prefer something simple… please?’’

‘’Oh, well, ok then!’’ She said, calming down a bit.

‘’So… does this make us friends or…?’’

At that moment, Ruby Rose stopped, and slowly, almost mechanically, locked eyes with the young Arc, which was now racking his brain trying to think about what he did to make this happen.

Once they locked eyes with each other, Ruby Rose beamed a happy smile, and said.

‘’Yeah… I think so!’’ She was pretty happy! Despite how this day started, Ruby Rose had managed to make a friend, and all by herself! As far as she knew, this was an astounding success! Yay!

Jaune, unaware of the thoughts in the girls head, retuned the smile and nodded.

‘’We’ll then, towards the auditorium, I guess, I’m following you’’

‘’Yeah! Wait, following me? I was following you!’’

…It was at this moment that the two of them realized that neither of the two knew were the main hall was…

‘’…Do you think they have some directory, a food court, something around here ...?

…Truly, they were utterly and completely lost…

‘’I don’t think so…’’

‘’Oh…’’

XxXxXxX

Jaune Arc was having a good day; sure, he wasn’t really comfortable with the fact that he basically had committed a crime and had cheated his way into Beacon _(now he owned a favor to that a well-dressed gangster, if TV had taught him something, it was that ‘the better dressed the criminal is, the more dangerous Is going to be’)_ , now he also had to decide if he should go again with his contact and ask him to unlock his aura or see if he could find something else to help him in that regard _(Preferably, something that didn’t include having to go to other criminal to achieve that)_ .

Anyways, he had met this cute, quirky girl _(He was completely sure that she was younger than him by one or two years, so he wasn’t sure about how she ended up in Beacon, but then again, he had no moral high ground about that, and she seemed to know what she was doing…)_ , then she offers to make him a weapon _(Seriously, how does one make a weapon like that! That Scythe was so cool!)_ , then he end up becoming friends with her! It seems that luck was on his side today.

While he was busy thinking about his (usually pretty crappy) luck, his new friend, Ruby, was being called from someone in the multitude.

 _‘’Hey, Ruby, over her! I saved you a spot!’’_ from between the multitude Jaune could distinguish a girl with blonde hair, and seemingly, very, um… ‘Ample assets’ _(Yeah, let’s call them that...)_.

‘’That’s my sister! I-um, I’ll see you later! _Yang, you traitor!-_ ‘’ She said as she ran towards the blonde girl.

‘’There she goes… great, now where am I going to find another quirky girl to talk to?’’ Unknown to him, there was another quirky girl just a few meters of distance.

_****_

XxXxXxX

_****_

Headmaster Ozpin looked around the auditorium, scanning the faces of each student there _(’How many would go and never come back once their four years end…?’)_ , he felt, once again, guilty _(‘So many lives lost, all for nothing…)_ , despite this, his face betrayed nothing _(‘Nothing, all the sacrifices, all the people that have helped me to reach where I am now… and i still don’t have a solution. Nothing to show against Her…’)_ , he sighed, this was always like this, every year, he would feel conflicted, on one hand, he was going to train and groom new huntsman to protect humanity, to become their guardians, to become beacons of hope and wisdom for the next generation, that filled him with hope, on the other, he was sending them to fight against something who, he felt, was his responsibility, and that no one should pay for the mistakes he made except for him…

At his side stood his companion and (he hoped) friend for this lifetime, Glynda Goodwitch, who observed (And, being honest, scared deeply) the students with a stern gaze, yet despite that she was what many would call… ‘Abrasive’, he knew that she cared deeply for his students, and he knew she felt that they needed discipline and focus for them to be able to reach retirement _(‘Sometimes, she reminded him of… no, it doesn’t matter…’)_.

Reaching for the microphone, Ozpin started giving his speech.

**_‘’Ahem… I’ll keep this brief.’’_ **

As Ozpin started, the noise in the auditorium ceased, his students giving him their attention.

**_‘’You have traveled here today in search of knowledge.’’_ **

Ozpin’s eyes weren’t looking at anyone in particular, yet his mind wandered about a few particular students that he was going to teach in his academy for the next four years.

_(‘A girl with a red hood and her sister with blonde hair. The two of them, left without mothers, all because of him…’)_

**_‘’To hone your craft and acquire new skills-’’_ **

_(‘A girl who lives in the shadows, always hiding herself in them, and an exalted heiress, born and raised in a cold and broken home.’)_

**  
_‘’-And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people-’’_  
**

_(‘A calm and collected young man and an energetic and active young woman, both have stood together through hardships, their home lost, now claimed by the Grimm’)_

**  
_‘’-But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy-’’_  
**

_(‘A lone girl, prodigy in combat, and a celebrity loved by many, yet standing alone at the peak and a boy of great, untapped potential yet he never was allowed to let it bloom’)_

**  
_‘’In need of purpose, direction.’’_  
**  
_(His mind wandered towards the people that counted on him, who believed in him.)_  
_‘I trust you, all of you, yet i can only hope that in the future, you don’t have to take a role in this war, that you don’t need to fight against Her and Her allies, that when it comes the time to make a choice, you choose wisely, that when it comes the time to face the future, you’re ready to face it.’_  
**  
_‘’You assume that knowledge will free you of this-‘’_  
**  
_(An old, lone crow, drowning his sorrows in alcohol, a witch of cold personality and stern gaze, yet with a good heart.)_

_‘No matter what, you are the future, you are what the future generations will aspire to be, and whose limits and achievements will in the end be surpassed by those future Beacons of hope that would walk through these halls, where memories, good and bad, will be forged by your hands’_

**_‘’-but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far,’’_ **

_(A man made of iron, with a will and heart to match, yet with flaws and cracks that can be used against him, a young boy having lost everyone, who clung to his arm and looked at him with tear-filled eyes.)_

_‘Never forget the bonds you will make here, never forget those precious memories that you will have with your Team and friends, companions that will fought alongside you, and bleed alongside you, because the future is unpredictable, and we can only make sure the times we’ve will have here, will be worth remembering,’_

**_‘’It is up to you to take the first step,’’_ **

‘And please,--‘

**_‘’… Never forget, I believe in you, and I hope for the future of all of you. You are dismissed’’_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello there!... i've had no idea what the hell im doing... oh well, i had this idea of making a fanfiction about my favorite pairings of a show i been recently introduced to called RWBY, but then i remebered that ozpin was cool so i've wanted to make something whith these characters, and there you have the fruits of my work, enjoy!


	2. Changes and Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the Initiation, Some introductions are in order.

Yang Xiao Long had a pretty good day, all things considered, she had spent her day seeing the school, getting to know people _(Specially the boys, Beacon had a great bunch of handsome guys),_ and trying to get her sister to open up to people _(Pretty difficult, considering that despite her cheerful personality, she is the most socially awkward and dorkiest person she knows),_ that last one ended up with… mixed results, it appeared that her little sister had somehow managed to blow herself up right in the front door of the school _(How did she managed to do_ that!? _)_ , even more, she managed to blow _the heiress of the SDC alongside her,_ which expectedly was _really angry_ with her sister, forcing her to intervene in order to try and get these two ( _Or rather, that Weiss girl.)_ To make amends… it didn’t worked, despite this though, her sister appeared actually had make a friend (‘ _an all by myself!’ she said proudly, standing in her toes.)._

It appeared to be that the guy who almost threw up in her shoes when they were in the bullhead _(‘Vomit boy’, she snickered at the thought),_ was ‘actually a pretty nice guy’, says her sister, who apparently had also offered him to make a gun _(‘a gun-weapon’ said her sister)._ While she was somewhat surprised due to her shy personality, she was also pretty happy for her; gods knew that she needed more friends outside their family, despite this though, she felt her ‘ _big sister instincts’_ flare up by seeing her so happy about a guy _(While she was sure that it was about the fact that she made a friend for herself, their group back at Signal being introduced to her by Yang, she was pretty naïve when it came to social situations,_ especially _when it came to boys.),_ her offering to make him a weapon, while not completely unusual, was still something rare enough to wake her curiosity.

Making a mental note about to learn more about this _‘Jaune’_ later, she went straight towards her sister, which was lying in her sleeping bag _(‘Generously supplied by the Beacon Academy Staff, please be kind to them!’, she was still surprised about the fact that they let both boy and girls sleep in the same place… not that she was complaining, if they were to give her so much eye candy, then she would gladly eat it, thank you very much!.),_ was seemingly writing something… a letter? Oh, well…

‘’It’s like a big slumber party!’’ Yang said, throwing herself in her own sleeping bag at Ruby’s side.

‘’I don’t think dad would approve of all the boys, though.’’

‘’Well, _I_ know _I_ do, _purr_ _~’’_ As soon as she said that, she started ogling at the many boys _(and girls~)_ that were around… and that’s the precise moment were she saw him, ‘ _Vomit Boy’,_ was wandering around the auditorium in a… onesie!? It was at this moment that he noticed her gaze, and waved at her with goofy-ish smile at Yang.

To nobody’s surprise, once other people started to take notice of the onesie wearing boy, laughs were inevitable, Ruby, who despite her efforts to resist ended up also laughing, tried to muffle her laughter, while Yang didn’t even bother about hiding it.

At the same time, Yang’s ‘big sister instincts’ calmed down after that ‘exhibition’ _(She was still going to keep an eye close on him, but for now, he seemed inoffensive enough.),_ after that, her sister resumed her writing, which make Yang curious, ‘’Hey, what’s that?’’.

‘’A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon, and how things are going.’’

That make sense for Yang, she was sure that Gray, Shiro and Lavender would appreciate that. ‘’Aww, that’s so _cute~!’’_ And with that, Yang received a righteous punishment in the form of a pillow in the face.

‘’Shut up! I didn’t even get to take my friends with me to school. It’s weird not knowing anyone here…’’ Ah, _That._

It seemed that her little sister was feeling a _little_ bit down ‘’ Well what about Jaune, That’s one friend, a 100% increase!’’ She was _so_ going to get to know the guy, _sigh~_ the things she does for her sister’s sake and happiness…

It seemed that her meeting with Weiss before Ozpin’s _(Weirdly optimistic)_ speech, got to her, she, being the cool sister that she was, decided to cheer her up, and make sure she get a new friend before the night’s end.

Fortunately for her, it seemed that she had interacted with another person during her meeting with Weiss _(And it seems that this one didn’t blow up),_ and that said person was just a few meters away, reading a book with her back to the wall _(‘Aren’t you… the girl that exploded?’ ‘Yeah, um, my name is Ruby!’)._

‘’So, what’s your name?’’ Yang swore that _something_ flashed in the eyes of the ribbon wearing girl, but she didn’t know exactly _what._

‘’Blake. Blake _Noir.’’_

**_XxXxXxX_ **

Blake murmured a quiet ‘bye’ to the two retreating girls; she really hoped that they were going to sleep. She sighed, while she wasn’t a fan of her ‘new name’, it was a much better idea than going with her true one, the Police would find her in the moment that her name appeared in the CCT data base, and that’s without speaking of the White Fang…

…In times like this, she really missed her parents…

**_XxXxXxX_ **

Lie Ren was having a nice morning.

‘’But it’s just crazy, you know? We’ve been friends for _soooooo~_ long. What are the odds that we’d still be together? Well, not ‘‘together’’ together, not that I’m saying that you’re not handsome! You _are_ handsome, but that’d just be weird… Right?’’

He had grown accustomed to listen to Nora’s ramblings after almost ten years of having her close ( _… Wait, not_ that _close),_ and he had mastered that art to such a degree, that he was now also not only able to keep up with her constant speaking, but to be able to listen and _understand_ said ramblings.

‘’Right. What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up in the same team together. Ooh! We should come up with some sort of plan! To make sure we end up in the same team together! What if we bribe the Headmaster? No, that won’t work he has the school.’’

Honestly, he didn’t find her ramblings annoying, which he was sure was something that distinguished him from most people in the school, he didn’t mind that she spend a really _, really,_ long time rambling, for him, that was just another quirk of his closest friend, and he actually liked hearing her ramblings, some were funny, some were surprisingly insightful, some were just weird, but they always managed to be entertaining for both of them _(Even if he didn’t contribute much to the conversation.)._

‘’I know! We’ll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!’’ she gasped ‘’A distress signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?’’

Yes, Lie Ren was pretty happy _(Even if most people wouldn’t notice, he was sure Nora did.),_ this was what he had been striving for, to become a huntsman, he had always admired them, he had heard about them for his father, and sometimes one or two would pass by Kuroyuri, some of which would occasionally let them touch their weapons, or even let the kids see them killing Grimm, and after… _that,_ he and Nora wanted to become huntsman to make sure that less people needed to pass for that… _experience_ … Some days they just waited close to Haven Academy, just to see the huntsman, actual and in-training, and imagine being like them, now, Nora and him were in to Beacon, to become huntsman, side by side. Yes, Lie Ren had many reasons to be happy today.

‘’Nora…’’ Finishing StormFlower’s maintenance, Ren spoke for first time in the _(Very one-sided)_ conversation.

‘’Yes, Ren?’’

‘’I don’t think sloth’s make a lot of noise.’’

Nora stayed silent for a few seconds, making sure that he didn’t had anything else to say before speaking up yet again ‘’…That’s why is perfect! No one will suspect we’re working together.’’.

Ren smiled and nodded, he didn’t know what the future had in store for them, but he was sure that, at least, I’ll be better if the two of them stayed together.

‘’Come on, Nora. Let’s go’’.

**_XxXxXxX_ **

Weiss Schnee was having a nice day, despite everything that happened the day before, this one started a lot better, there were no explosions, no annoying people around, nothing seemed to have gone wrong for her so far, she was even thinking in apologizing to that ‘Ruby’ girl _(She still wasn’t sure about her being in Beacon, but she will trust the Headmaster’s opinion for now.),_ and then she saw _her_.

Pyrrha Nikos. In Person. Right in front of _her._

In another world, Weiss, with pressure to ‘live up to her family name’, and in an attempt to scape and please her father by proving herself superior to the rest, or at least, being the in superior team, would have started the conversation with Pyrrha trying to convince her of being teammates, forcing the poor girl to use her ‘Public Persona’ to try to talk with Weiss, without her being able to decline her advances _(to become teammates, of course),_ which would only end by Jaune Arc’s fortunate intervention, which would make the redhead start developing a crush in the _(future)_ blonde paladin, in this one’s though…

_‘Weiss… While I_ expect you _to meet the family standards, I only ask you one thing… Just come back whole, that’s all I ask… I’m not going to ask you to be perfect… I only ask you to come back alive… You know the danger that the huntsmen submit themselves to… I_ want _you to be_ great, Weiss _… But I_ need _you to be alive… Above all else… ’_

Weiss calmed herself, she was going to try to approach Pyrrha Nikos, someone who had managed, through her own strength and skill, reached the position that she was in right now, while she didn’t idolize her, she couldn’t lie about that she looked up to her.

‘’Hello, Miss Nikos.’’ She said, approaching the redheaded girl, who quickly changed into her ‘Public Persona’, facing the Altesian girl.

‘’Hello, Miss…?’’ She said, asking for the white haired girl name.

‘’Schnee. Weiss Schnee’’ Said Weiss in a dignified tone.

‘’Well, I am Pyrrha Nikos, Miss Schnee, may I ask why do I have the honor of talking to someone of your class?’’ Said Pyrrha, who was genuinely surprised at the thought of talking to the heiress of the SDC, in person.

‘’Well, first. It’s because I am a fan of yours,’’ at this, Pyrrha internally sighed, it seemed that this four years at Beacon would be just like in Mistral… ‘’though it’s less about the tournaments and more about how you reached the point where you are now, that through only your strength and skill you were able to reach were you are now, I thank that’s the reason that I look up to you, Miss Nikos.’’

At that, Pyrrha couldn’t help but to smile sincerely, many people only focused on the fact that she was the four times champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament, and not on the way she reached to those to those four consecutive victories. ‘’I’m glad about that… Oh, um, you make it sound like there’s another one?’’ she had only mentioned one, and she had said ‘first’…

‘’Ah, yes, that… is because you seemed lonely.’’ At this, Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, but she let the girl continue. ‘’I’m sure that you know that fame can be… _difficult,_ at times, it’s not like many people would go out of his way to talk to someone famous, after all, so I just supposed that, I should try to be friendly with you, for that reason, I apologize if I disturbed you, Miss Nikos.’’ Pyrrha was honestly surprised, though in retrospective, she probably also has problem with people, with them seeing her as someone ‘above’ them and that probably must have made her childhood… _difficult_.

‘’Well, to be honest, it _is_ problematic at times, and don’t worry about that troubling me, its fine, oh! And also, call me Pyrrha, can I call you Weiss then?’’ While she didn’t expected this kind of situation in the first day, she could say that she was happy at the result of this conversation, even showing an honest smile at Weiss, who only smiled and nodded.

‘’Of course, _Pyrrha.’’_

Meanwhile, Jaune found his locker without much trouble a short distance away, even being lucky enough to find a certain Red Reaper and meet blonde sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Here we go, some aspects are different, some messages here and there... some things are different!
> 
> Just wanted to get over with the Pre-Initiation scenes, because i will have to do fight scenes... don't expect much about those, really.


	3. Initiation - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the students are partnered, and have to fight their way through the initiation.

Ozpin stood in Beacon Hill in front of his students, with Glynda at his side; He had to admit, this was his favorite part of welcoming new students to Beacon, he will also admit that he took some amusement of the part where they are told about how they make partners and the faces of incredulity they make… and the part where they are catapulted towards the Emerald Forest isn’t bad either… Anyways, he started his speech.

‘’ For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.’’ He could see the determination in their faces, minus Mr. Arc, but that was to be expected, he probably was feeling guilty or incapable due to his situation, anyways, he already had Professor Port in the area in case something went wrong.

Once Ozpin finished, Glynda continued. ‘’Now, I’m sure many of you had heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… _Today._ ’’ Ms. Rose let out a scared whimper at those words.

Suppressing a smile, Ozpin continued ‘’these teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.’’ Once more, Ms. Rose let out another whimper.

_‘And now, for the grand finale…’_ Ozpin, once more, suppressed a smirk; just as he had done all the other years before, ‘’- That being said, the next person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner _for the next four years.’’_

…

_‘’WHAT!?’’ ‘’See, I told you!’’_

_‘Ah, yes, this is it…’_ This was one of the reasons Ozpin loved his job, the astonishment in his student’s faces was one of his favorite things in the world, he would never grow bored of those…

‘’After you’ve partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, _or you will die’’_ At this, Mr. Arc laughed nervously.

‘’You will be monitored and graded during the duration of the initiation, but our instructors will not intervene.’’ _(_ ‘ _Unless it’s to avoid fatal injuries or dead’ said Ozpin in his head.) ‘’_ You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and then return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Any questions?’’

‘’Um, yeah sir-?’’

‘’Good! Now, take your positions’’

While Ozpin explained helpfully to Mr. Arc what he meant by ‘landing strategy’ he saw the rest of his students being launched towards the forest.

‘’…So, um, what exactly is a landing strate _GYYYY_!’’ Said Mr. Arc, as he was catapulted.

_‘Ah, I love the sound of students being catapulted in the morning…’_ he though before focusing his mind in more important matters…

Ozpin stood there, taking sips from his favorite mug, before addressing Glynda ‘’Inform Professor Port to move towards Mr. Arc’s falling site, if it does seems that he will suffer grave injuries, then instruct him to catch him, and then proceed to unlock his Aura, if he does manages to land safely, then make sure he keeps his presence hidden unless necessary.’’

Glynda nodded, and proceeded to do as such, before questioning the Headmaster ‘’…Why are you helping this student so much? I understand your policies about giving… _less fortunate_ students a chance, but you usually don’t go so out your way like this, what’s different from Mr. Arc’s case?’’

Ozpin stood silent for a moment before giving his answer ‘’…Because I make a promise a long time ago, and now that I have done my part, there won’t be any out-of-my-way help like this anymore, as from now, Mr. Arc is just a student like everyone else, let’s see if it stays this way…’’

Glynda nodded, as she revised her scroll to watch the students, she retreated to give the Headmaster some privacy.

_‘Ozmond, I know you will outlive me and every one of my children, so I ask of you… please, look out for my descendants, just one time… just… promise me… please…’_

Oz looked in the direction of the young Arc one last time, before retreating with Glynda to watch the other students ‘… _I kept my word, Jeanne… just like I said I would…’_ Ozpin shook his head, his thoughts refocusing on the present and not in a promise made to an old woman in her deadbed…

**_XxXxXxX_ **

Ruby Rose was flying…

…Wait, that wasn’t right.

She was _falling_ ; yeah that makes a lot more of sense.

Anyways, Ruby Rose was _falling_ into the Emerald Forest after being catapulted, and now she had to think about a landing strategy!... But what kind of strategy should she use…? well; Crescent Rose was loaded and so... Yeah! That sounds good, now she only needed to-!

‘ _’Tweerp! Tweerp’’_ Oh… Oh no! She was going to-!

_‘‘TWEERP-!’’ ‘BIRDY NO!’’_

_Ouch,_ poor birdy! She hoped that he was ok!

…

Anyways, Ruby started shooting her Crescent Rose, using it to reduce the speed of her fall. After that, she used her scythe to spin around a tree branch, and then land on it. Everything should be fine as long as nothing weird happened…

_‘’AHHHH!’’_

Recognizing the _(Very girly)_ scream, Ruby turned her head towards the direction of the sound, and just as she expected, there he was, Jaune Arc… And he didn’t seem to be doing so cool, unless spinning around out of control was the new ‘cool’.

Ozpin’s word about how the partners were made rang in her head, while she would like to be Yang’s partner, she was fine with Jaune, and he seemed like he was going to end up really injured if he just smashed his head with the ground, Aura or not.

Making a decision, Ruby used the remaining bullets in Crescent Rose to impulse herself towards the falling blonde, using her Semblance to reach him, turning it off to grab him, and finally turning it on once more to descent safely among the forest trees.

Now on the ground, the aspiring huntress could exhale a breath of relief… If it wasn’t for the fact that, seeing his now-partner greening face, she immediately remembered that her partner had motion sickness, and that she was literally a _millimeters_ of distance from him.

Doing the only logical thing she could think of in the heat of the moment, she used her Semblance once more to disengage from him, while at the same time screaming at the top of her lungs ‘’ _GETAWAYFROMMEGETAWAYFROMMEGETAWAYFROMME!’’._

After this, her partner went immediately to thrown up in the bushes.

…

After their… less than stellar first’s moments as partners, Jaune _(now physically capable of standing by himself),_ and Ruby were now both standing face-to-face, thus making official eye contact with each other.

Between the two, Ruby was the first one to speak ‘’…Guess we’re partners now, isn’t it?’’ Said the little reaper with a smile, ‘’It seems so.’’ was the answer of the blonde paladin, who also had a smile on his face.

Immediately after that, both of them started to move towards the site of the relics that the Headmaster had mentioned.

Both of them were unaware of the figure that had watched the whole ordeal in the sidelines.

**_XxXxXxX_ **

Ozpin took another sip from his mug as he watched the students get their partners; Professor Port had just informed him that Mr. Arc and Ms. Rose had been partnered with each other, and with Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. _Noir,_ being teamed up with each other, the same for Ms. Valkyrie and Mr. Ren, so from the ones who Ozpin had an interest, that only left Ms. Nikos and Ms. Schnee.

As he watched his Scroll, Ozpin was able to see the general situation of his students, some were faring better than others, but for now everything was according to his security standards’.

He had a feeling that this year’s students were going to be an interesting group…

**_XxXxXxX_ **

As she walked through the forest, Pyrrha Nikos though about which person would end up being her partner, which would be difficult to due to the fact that she hadn’t been able to have any sort of meaningful conversation with any of them… minus Weiss.

She honestly hoped for the Altesian girl to become her partner, by now, all of the people she had talked with either were fans who wanted to be in a team with the ‘Invincible Girl’, who wanted to cling to her reputation to become famous for inclusion or the occasional high-society/rich person who believed that they should get together because of social standing. Really, Weiss was the only person whom she had a decent talk before the Initiation.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, she allowed herself to rest against the surface of a tree trunk, while doing this, she sighed ‘I can only hope that my partner is someone friendly, at least that would make things easier…’, a few moments later, she was ready to continue north, but that’s when she started hearing it them.

Grimm.

A few of them were getting closer to her area, but that’s not what attracted her attention. What attracted her attention, were the sounds of combat close to the area.

Pyrrha was conflicted, on one hand, she could just leave, whoever was fighting there could already have a partner and she would probably just intrude without reason, but what made her hesitate was actually if he person fighting _didn’t_ have a partner and she were one of the people she thought about a few moments earlier. On the other, if this person didn’t have a partner, whoever this was could be in trouble.

Making a decision, Pyrrha sprinted in the direction where the fight was happening and decided to intervene; she would need a partner sooner or later, and she would prefer to help this person if it was in trouble.

**_XxXxXxX_ **

Weiss pierced the Beowulf in front of her with her rapier before being forced to dodge the incoming attack from one at her right; she then dashed in the Beowulf’s opposite direction, she changed Myrtenaster’s dust vials to fire and shot towards the Beowulf.

Once she did that, and saw the Beowulf disintegrate in the flames, she took a moment to get a view of her situation.

She was surrounded by, she counted, at least dozen and a half of Beowulf’s with one alpha, there were seven to her right, five and the alpha in front of her, and six to her left, leaving a total of eighteen, having just managed to get out of their encirclement. It seemed that the alpha was able to formulate decent strategies and judging by his ability to ambush the young huntress in-training, it seemed to also favor less direct approaches to battle.

_(The alpha was actually at least a five to ten years old Beowulf which despite having seen combat, his own experience in one was rather lacking.)_

Tracing a plan, Weiss moved to confront the group at her left, but not before switching to ice dust and creating a wall of ice to prevent the two other groups for intervening for a few moments, then using ice again to create shards that pierced two Beowulf’s in front of her, managing to get in close with this group.

Keeping the momentum, she moved to strike one at her left side with Myrtenaster. Seeing this as an opening, the other three decided to strike in at this moment, while the other two groups had managed to break through her wall of ice.

Seeing the situation, Weiss was quick in disposing of her target before using her Glyphs as a shield to cover from the three Beowulf's attack. Withstanding the assault, she changed to wind dust and proceeded to dispose of the Beowulf’s using a whirlwind to throw them towards the hardest superficies in the vicinity; the trees, which ended up breaking their spines by the force of the impact.

Without having time to rest, she was immediately assaulted by the remaining Beowulf’s, which at the same time were trying to surround her to attack her from all sides.

Changing to ice dust, she use it to create pikes from the ground, who managed to impale three Beowulf’s more, Weiss used this chance to make space between her and the Grimm. While she was making their number drop, she was also getting tired, and that’s without getting into the fact that with the amount of dust she was consuming, by the time she was done with them she would have lost much more than she would have liked, she then decided in getting rid of the alpha-

It was at this point that Weiss realized that she had lost sight of the alpha.

The alpha had managed to sneak upon her by hiding in the trees once she created her first ice wall. Using this opportunity, the alpha struck Weiss from behind, the force of the strike sending her to crash towards a nearby tree. Needless to say, the Beowulf alpha and his pack didn’t waste this chance and proceeded towards the girl.

That strike and the subsequent crash had taken a good part of her Aura, she get up and proceed to quickly materialize her Glyphs as a shield before the Beowulf onslaught, while she could still get out of this, it was going to be much harder now.

…That was until a gunshot resounded in the forest, and with it, a bullet pierced a Beowulf in the head, killing it instantly. Immediately after that, Weiss saw a figure move at her left side; crossing eyes with her once she reached her.

‘’Weiss!’’ ‘’Pyrrha?’’

Without missing a beat, Pyrrha put up her guard, her gaze on the Beowulf group. ‘’Do you need help…? ‘’ She asked without taking her gaze off the Grimm.

Likewise, Weiss took a more combat suited stance, ‘’I… would appreciate the help’’.

Weiss saw the situation in which they were: Counting the alpha _(This time Weiss make sure to have him in her sights.)_ , there were nine Beowulf remaining and while they were scattered, they seemed to be regrouping, all by the orders of the alpha at her right side.

She got close to the champion in order to whisper to her.

‘’I’ll take care of the alpha, take down the others.’’ At this, Pyrrha nodded.

Without any more talk, Weiss dashed towards the alpha that had been the bane of her existence for the last ten minutes. She used her ice dust to freeze its feet, which it evaded.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was quickly disposing of the rest of the Beowulfs, using Milò to slash a Beowulf across the jaw, ending with it being decapitated jaw up, whereas she used Akoùo̱ to smash another in the back, which ended up breaking its spine, and with that she had already disposed of four of them.

With Weiss, she was trying to enclose the alpha with ice walls to force him to either be crushed or battle her up front; the alpha chose to take its chances against her.

She changed to fire dust once more, and unleashed a barrage of fireballs at it, which it attempted to evade with some success, but being hit by a few of them, so it decided to jump on her and try to end her quick. Sadly for it, Weiss had seen it coming, and she used her rapier to pierce the Grimm from its jaw to its skull, finally killing it.

At the same time, Pyrrha finished his with the remaining Beowulf by killing the last one with a simple slash across its chest.

Once the battle ended, the two girls saw each other in the eyes, to make their partnership official.

Pyrrha seemed relieved by having her as her partner, ‘’I’m glad that you’re my partner’’ at which Weiss nodded with a simple ‘’me too’’.

After this, the two of them moved towards the northern end of the forest, and towards the relics… after Pyrrha corrected Weiss in which direction they were, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not really satisfied with how i did this chapther, if im being honest, but i though this was good enough.
> 
> Curiously, i have yet to see a fic where Ozpin's other incarnations are explored, at least a little. Anyways, i decided to leave this in two parts, if lazyness doesn't stop me, the next one will be at least by before the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if anyone see anything wrong with the way i written something or has some critique, feel free to share it!


End file.
